A Monster Or A Directioner?
Episode 11: A Monster Or A Directioner? Narrator: ''Last time on The Harmonics: The Glee club had a duets competition to see who would be performing a duet at Regionals. Delilah considered abortion, which Tom was against. The two talked it out, and decided to keep the child. Shan admitted feelings for Mark. Mark agreed to date her if the won the duets competition. Which they did. They decided it was fate and made out. And that's what you missed on The Harmonics!'' ---- Lady Gaga, the queen of different. I still don't understand why we haven't paid respects to her in Glee club yet. It seems so...disrespectful. Ellie thought as she walked to the choir room. Ellie entered the filled room, where people were chatting or singing. "Okay guys, with Regionals coming up, we need to get serious! So this week we're going to do..." Mr. Dawson tried to finish, but Ellie shot her hand up. "Mr. Dawson, I think we should pay tribute to Lady Gaga!" Ellie said grinning with some of the other members agreeing. Tyler put his hand up in the air. "I don't agree. If they're doing Gaga, then we'll do...One Direction!" Tyler said smiling. Mr. Dawson erased Regionals from the board. "Okay, then a Lady Gaga and One Direction tribute week it is..." Mr. Dawson said unhappily. ---- Delilah's belly was getting big. She was starting to struggle with hiding her pregnancy at home and school. Delilah was proud to have a bundle of joy coming, but her parents would flip when they found out. Tom hurried down the hall to Delilah. "Hey, I found a baby class her at school we could try out." Tom said smiling to Delilah excitedly. "We can't take a baby class her! Are you stupid? Someone might see us. I don't want people knowing yet, Tom! You're so insensitive!" Delilah screamed. Tom sat there confused. "Okay, this is the hormones, isn't it? I understand. My mom said this is normal for pregnant women." Delilah shot her eyes at Tom. "You told your mom about the baby? Are you freaking crazy? What if she tells my mom?" Delilah screamed at Tom, who sat there taking it. "My mom and I are close. And no, she's not like that. I promise that everything is going to be real fine." Tom said trying to assure Delilah. Delilah stormed off from Tom. ---- "Okay, you boys said you had something to sing for us?" Mr. Dawson asked. The boys got out of their seats. "I dedicate this to my new girlfriend, Shan. Sadly, she's out because she has strep." Mark said preparing to perform with the other boys. Tyler: Hey girl I'm waiting on ya, I'm waiting on ya Come on and let me sneak you out And have a celebration, a celebration The music up, the windows down Joey: Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool and we know it too (know it too) Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight All: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (and live while we're young) Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Tonight let's get some Tom: And live while we're young Joey: Hey girl it's now or never, it's now or never Don't overthink, just let it go And if we get together, yeah get together Don't let the pictures leave your phone (oh oh) Mark: Yeah, we'll be doing what we do Just pretending that we're cool, so tonight All: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'till we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (John: wanna live while we're young) Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Tonight let's get some John: And live while we're young Tyler: And girl, you and I We're about to make some memories tonight Mark: I wanna live while we're young We wanna live while we're young All: Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Crazy, crazy, crazy 'til we see the sun I know we only met but let's pretend it's love And never, never, never stop for anyone Tonight let's get some and live while we're young Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young (John: 'C'mon, young) wanna live, wanna live ('John: wanna live while we're young) Wanna live, wanna live, wanna live while we're young Tonight let's get some Tyler: And live while we're young Delilah ragingly wakled into the choir room. "I have a song that is fitting my mood. So everyone shut up and enjoy." The Harmonics: Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Delilah: I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me (I love it) Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Can't read my, Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (she's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (The Harmonics: Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (The Harmonics: Mum mum mum mah) I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it) Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (The' Harmonics: '''Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face ('The Harmonics': Mum mum mum mah) ('The Harmonics': Mum mum mum mah) ('The Harmonics': Mum mum mum mah) ---- Nasia and Joey walked down the hall together. "You know we've almost been together for two months now, right?" Joey said smiling at Nasia. Nasia looked up at him. "Yeah, I know. And I'm so happy." Nasia said getting closer to Joey. Joey grabbed Nasia's hand. "Come with me." He said dragging her to a vacant classroom. Tyler, John, Mau, and Tom waited at a desk for them. "Sit down." Joey said motioning Nasia to a seat. Joey pulled out a guitar and started strumming. '''Joey': I’m broken, do you hear me? I’m blinded, ‘cause you are everything I see, I’m dancin’ alone, I’m praying, That your heart will just turn around, And as I walk up to your door, My head turns to face the floor, ‘Cause I can’t look you in the eyes and say, Tyler: When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won’t feel right, ‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah, When he lays you down, I might just die inside, It just don’t feel right, ‘Cause I can love you more than this, Can love you more than this Tom: If I’m louder, would you see me? Would you lay down In my arms and rescue me? ‘Cause we are the same You save me, When you leave it’s gone again, John: And then I see you on the street, In his arms, I get weak, My body fails, I’m on my knees, Prayin’, All: When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won’t feel right, ‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah, When he lays you down, I might just die inside, It just don’t feel right, ‘Cause I can love you more than this, Mau: Yeah, I’ve never had the words to say, But now I’m askin’ you to stay For a little while inside my arms, And as you close your eyes tonight, I pray that you will see the light, That’s shining from the stars above, (And I say) Joey: When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won’t feel right, ‘Cause I can love you more than this, Tyler: ‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah All: When he lays you down, I might just die inside, It just don’t feel right, ‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah, When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight, It just won’t feel right, ‘Cause I can love you more than this, yeah Joey: When he lays you down, I might just die inside (oh, yeah), It just don’t feel right, ‘Cause I can love you more than this, Can love you more than this Nasia teared up. She got up and kissed Joey passionately. Joey held her in his arms. He had never been so happy. ---- Ellie watched from the cheer practice from the stand. Delilah walked over. "Hey fatty, I bet it's real hard to watch your friends get active. I saw you getting out of breath, just from watching. And this is coming from a pregnant girl. My belly still looks smaller than yours. I saw you on the Subway's I Lost Ten Pound commercial. We all know that you probably gained it all back from the free subs you did recieve." Delilah said leaving the football field. Ellie started tearing up. She could be on the cheer team, if she really wanted. Coudn't she? Ellie got up from the stands, and started walking down the football field. Longily wishing she was part of the cheer squad. Ellie: We are the crowd We're c-comin' out Got my flash on, it's true Need that picture of you It's so magical We'd be so fantastico Leather and jeans Garage glamorous Not sure what it means But this photo of us, it don't have a price Ready for those flashing lights 'Cause you know that baby, I I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me Papa-Paparazzi Baby, there's no other superstar You know that I'll be Your Papa-Paparazzi Promise I'll be kind But I won't stop until that boy is mine Baby, you'll be famous Chase you down until you love me Papa-Paparazzi I'll be your girl Backstage at your show Velvet ropes and guitars Yeah, 'cause you're my rockstar In between the sets Eyeliner and cigarettes Shadow is burnt Yellow dance and we turn My lashes are dry Purple teardrops I cry, it don't have a price Loving you is Cherry Pie 'Cause you know that baby, I I'm your biggest fan I'll follow you until you love me Papa-Paparazzi Baby, there's no other superstar You know that I'll be Your Papa-Paparazzi The boys hurriedly came into the auditorium. "Okay, we're going to flip a coin to see who goes first." Mr. Dawson flipped the coin in the air. "Heads." Tyler screamed. "Okay. Tyler chose heads, so that leaves tails for Ellie's group. The winner is....heads!" Tyler and the boys walked onto the stage, smirking at their win. Joey: I've tried playing it cool But when I'm looking at you I can’t ever be brave 'Cause you make my heart race Tyler: '''Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah, frozen and can't breathe '''John: Something’s gotta give now 'Cause I’m dying just to make you see That I need you here with me now 'Cause you've got that one thing All: So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing Tom: Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind All day and all night Mark: Something’s gotta give now 'Cause I'm dying just to know your name And I need you here with me now 'Cause you've got that one thing All: So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing So get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Mark: You've got that one thing Mau: Get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead All: So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind) And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing Yeah, you've got that one thing "Okay, it's our turn." Delilah said pushing John off the stage. ---- Ellie's group walked onto the stage. "We're ready to show you just how awesome Gaga really is." Ellie: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Ellie with Harmonic Girls and Brandon: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Ellie: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Ellie and Delilah with Harmonic Girls and Brandon: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Liz: I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything as long as it's free I want your love Liz (with Harmonic Girls and Brandon): (Love-love-love) I want (your love) Delilah: I want your drama, the touch of your hand (Ellie: Hey!) I want your leather studded kiss in the sand I want your love, love-love-love I want your love Harmonic Girls and Brandon: Love-love-love I want your love Brandon: You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want it bad, bad romance Delilah and Nasia with Harmonic Girls and Brandon: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Ellie: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Ellie with Harmonics Girls and Brandon: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Ellie and Delilah with Harmonic Girls and Brandon: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Nasia: I want your horror I want your design 'Cause your a criminal as long as your mine I want your love Nasia (with Harmonic Girls and Brandon): (Love-love-love) I want (your love) Delilah and Nasia: I want your psycho, your vertigo stick (Ellie: Hey!) Want you in my rear window baby you're sick I want your love, love-love-love I want your love Liz and Harmonic Girls and Brandon: Love-love-love I want your love Brandon: You know that I want you And you know that I need you (Ellie: 'Cause I'm a freak, baby!) I want it bad, bad romance Delilah and Nasia with Harmonic Girls: I want your love and I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance (Ellie: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh) I want your love and all your lover's revenge You and me could write a bad romance Ellie with Harmonic Girls: Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Caught in a bad romance Ellie and Delilah with Harmonic Girls: Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah Ro-ma-Ro-ma-ma Gaga-ooh-la-la Want your bad romance Mr. Dawson clapped. "You guys both proved just how great these singers are. Both Gaga and One Direction are different, but like us, they at times can be underdogs. So why fight over who was better? You both were." Delilah pushed through the crowd. "So you're saying, we won, and the boys did awful this week? I know I won, and that I sounded like a goddess with tone death Sirens backing me up." Everyone started to leave the auditorium. They left Delilah in there on her own. "What? What did I say?" Songs: *'Live While We're Young '''by ''One Direction. Sung by Joey, Tom, Tyler, Mark, John. *'Poker Face '''by ''Lady Gaga. ''Sung by ''Delilah. *'More Than This '''by ''One Direction. ''Sung by ''Joey, Tom, Mauricio, Tyler, John. *'Paparazzi' by'' Lady Gaga''. Sung by Ellie. *'One Thing' by One Direction. Sung by Joey, Tom, Mauricio, Tyler, John, and Mark. *'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. Sung by Ellie, Nasia, Brandon, Delilah, and Liz. Cast: Trivia: *It is unknown why Crystal Reed was absent, but rumors went round, that it was to do with shooting on Teen Wolf. Category:Episodes